A couple badges for eddy chapter 1
chapter 1: A Couple Badges For Eddy The Urban Ranger theme song plays. "Ranger Jimmy! Tuba! Ranger Jonny! Saxaphone! Ranger Eddy! Wood blocks!" said Ranger Rolf to the other rangers. "Why do I get the wood blocks?" said Ranger Eddy. "Shut up!" said Ranger Rolf. "The wood blocks are good". "How heavy is the tuba?" asked Ranger Jimmy to Ranger Rolf. Ranger Jimmy was struggling to lift up the tuba. "200 pounds" replied Ranger Rolf. The tuba fell on Ranger Jimmy. "Sarah! Owie!" cried Ranger Jimmy. Ranger Eddy and Ranger Jonny were already playing their instruments. "Ranger Jimmy! No badge! You must exersise and build strength to lift that tuba!" shouted Ranger Rolf. "And Instrument Playing badges for Ranger Eddy and Ranger Jonny" Ranger Rolf said calmy. "What's wrong, Jimmy-Wimmy? Did you get hurt by a tuba? Hmmmm?" teased Ranger Eddy. "Rolf will play the tuba now" said Ranger Rolf. Every ranger exept Jimmy played their instruments. Ranger Double D runned in. "Sorry I was late" Ranger Double D said. "I was counting my ants". "Lasted long to think you were counting your teeth" said Ranger Eddy. "Very good Ranger Eddy" said Ranger Rolf. "Here is your Teasing Anoter Ranger Badge". "Awesome!" shouted Ranger Eddy. "I never knew there was this!". "Of coure you wouldn't!" said Ranger Jonny. "You haven't read the 'Book of Urban Ranger Badges and Medals Handbook' yet". "Sweet!" said Ranger Eddy. "Can I look at it?". "Sure" said Ranger Jonny. Ranger Rolf saw what was happening. "Ranger Jonny" said Ranger Rolf to Ranger Jonny. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" "Geese Ranger Rolf" said Ranger Jonny. "I'm only letting Ranger Eddy see the 'Book of Urban Ranger Badges and Medals Handbook'". Ranger Eddy was having the time of his life. He was looking at all the badges that exsisted over the Urban Ranger history. "Obstacle Course Badge...Switching Bodys Bage...Bet Badge...Bringing of the Badge Badge...Camping Badge...Hunting Badge...Shave Sheep Badge...WHAT THE HECK? Steeling Another Ranger's badge? Awesome!" Ranger Eddy ws reading to himself. Rolf blew his trambone. "Time for the challenge to earn... The Obstacle Course Badge!" announced Ranger Rolf. "This is going to be soooooo easy" said Eddy. The Obstacle Course was not easy as Eddy thought. It had saws, hammers, craked trees and cracks in the road when you had to drive a veicle. Ranger Rolf started the countdown. "3...2....1...GO!" Everybody was running fast. Ranger Eddy was in the lead. Ranger Jimmy went by a saw. "Oh no... Ranger Rolf... This is dangerous" worried Ranger Jimmy. A saw hit him. "SARAH! REALLY BAD OWIE!" shouted Jimmy. Ranger Double D was getting close to a saw. "WHAT THE HECK IN SAM HILL WAS ROLF THINKING?!" shouted Ranger Double D. He ran closer to the saw. "You wouldn't dare!" shouted Ranger Double D at the saw. Rolf sighed. "Why must couraged rangers fear of construction tools?" complained Ranger Rolf. He pushed a button to turn off the saws. Ranger Double D saw the saws turn off. "Oh good lord" said Ranger Double D. "I've could've been killed". But he bumped his head on the saw anyway. Ranger Jonny, Ranger Eddy and Ranger Plank were heading for saws. "LOOK OUT, PLANK!" shouted Ranger Jonny. Plank got sawed anywhay. "OH THE HORROR!" shouted Ranger Jonny. When Jonny reached the hammers, Plank was put back together. "What a relife" said Ranger Jonny. "The only problem that PLANK'S GOT A CRACK?! OH SHOOT!" Ranger Eddy was the next to be upsetted. Ranger Eddy looked at Ranger Jonny and laughed. "I'm in the lead! I'm in the lead!" taunted Ranger Eddy. But he bumped into a tree and half fell on him. "Okay... i'm hurt now" said Ranger Eddy. "Ranger Jonny! Ranger Plank! Come! You've earned The Obstacle Curse Badge. Ranger Eddy, you've earned it too, but i'll give it to you after you go to the Urban Ranger security room. Ranger Jimmy! Go along with him. But no badge" said Ranger Rolf. "Darn egg whites" complained Jimmy. THE END Category:chapters